Dream a Little Dream
by Phanael
Summary: Okay... a lemon about Sirius x Remus. Sirius dreams of Remus and wants this dream to become real. M for sexual contend, don't like, don't read! Please review!


Pairing: Remus x Sirius

Rating: M

Reviews: Most welcome xD

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Dream a little dream…

_Sirius knows that this is no dream. He is sleeping but what he sees is not his imagination, but his memory. A memory of a time he had loved, a time he often called the best in his life._

In his memory, that often came to him in his dreams, he was at Hogwarts, sitting by the lake. The sky was dark above him and the stars were the only thing enlightening the darkness. No moon could be seen. But even if it was dark Sirius could make out the figure of Remus J. Lupin, one of his best friends. A fellow marauder, like a close brother to him.

_Remus sat on the other side of the lake, his arms around his legs and his head resting on his knees. Sirius wasn't able to see his face behind the honey-coloured curtain of the werewolves hair that fell into his eyes and over his soft features. Slowly and as silent and swiftly as a cat he approached the small figure, slouched beneath a tree. Remus seemed not to notice. He was oblivious to Sirius coming nearer and kept staring ahead of him. He seemed depressed and it broke Sirius' heart to see him like this. The boy often looked tired and worn because of his being a werewolf but he tried to hide it. James and Peter never knew but Sirius couldn't be fooled he always knew when Remus felt bad. Remus didn't like to be seen through but Sirius couldn't help it: he hated to see Remus sad._

_Slowly and careful he sat down next to Remus, he tried not to start him but Remus jerked nonetheless. _

"_Hey.", Sirius said in barely more than a whisper._

"_You following me, Black?", Remus asked. His mood was bad, Sirius decided. He seldom called him 'Black'. He used Sirius' nickname: Padfoot, whenever they were talking. Remus even had made a nickname from his nickname: pads. A name only Remus used. Neither Peter nor James called him Pads._

"_No. I simply found you.", which wasn't a lie. Sirius always seemed to know where Remus was._

"_So?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_For some minutes the boys sat in silence both enjoying one of the last autumn night on the grounds of Hogwarts for it was their last year._

"_Moony?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you sometimes think about love?", Sirius asked silently and it took some seconds for Remus to realize that he had spoken at all._

"_Love? Why should I?", Remus asked. Sirius chuckled._

"'_Cause some of us think about marrying when they finish school. James and Lilly…", Remus looked up at him._

"_Well… James and Lilly love each other. But why should I think about getting married. There should be two persons.", he sounded sad while talking._

"_You cannot tell me you never even thought about it. There must be someone you adore. And if you ask this person to accompany you to the ball at the end of term…" a bitter laugh stopped Sirius in his talking._

"_I try not to think about the ball. I try not to think about love. Why should I? No one will ever love me. Look at me. You know how complicated it can get being around me…" Sirius simply stared at him. _

"_Yes, but…"_

"_No buts, Siri.", another of Remus' nicks for him. "I'm a werewolf, I'm moody and I'm scarred all over. Now think, Sirius! Who. Would. Love me?" Remus had screamed the last words at Sirius, but he didn't shrink back._

"_I would.", Sirius simply said._

"_Don't talk such shit, Sirius. No one, I…", Remus wasn't able to finish his sentence and Sirius never knew what he was about to say, but both youths didn't care. Sirius had lain a finger upon Remus lips, silencing him while looking deep into his amber eyes._

_Sirius shivered, he would risk everything. He could loose everything but he could also win so much… slowly he reached out a hand, brushing his fingers over Remus soft face, feeling the skin beneath them. Carefully his hand glided to Remus hair – it felt so good – and he gently tugged at it, to drag Remus closer. He briefly touched Remus' lips with his own, caressed them and sat back again._

"_I would love you.", he whispered and smiled at the look at Remus' beautiful face. "Believe me, Moony.", he whispered before kissing him again, deeper, feeling Remus respond to his kiss._

With the taste of this kiss on his lips, Sirius woke up and opened his eyes. He still could feel the softness, the smoothness of Remus lips on his own and all he wanted to do was kissing him again. Now!

But Remus wasn't in their bed and so Sirius decided to get up and headed down into the kitchen where he could hear Remus making some tee. It smelled of peppermint and toast, just like Sirius loved it.

When Sirius sneaked up behind Remus on bare feet the man was completely oblivious to the fact of being watched. Sirius decided he was still as beautiful as he had been in Hogwarts. His hair had some silver strands in it, but it was still soft and it smelled like sunshine. Remus shoulders were broader but he was still the same. Sirius couldn't believe his luck that the man was still with him, that he was still his and that Remus never grew tired of him. They needed each other, they loved each other and it seemed like a wonder to Sirius.

Slowly his strong arms sneaked around Remus waist. At first the man tensed in his arms, but soon he relaxed into the loving embrace and smiled, when Sirius lips touched his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Moony.", Sirius whispered. "My sweet and beautiful Moony."

Remus smiled, finished preparing his tea and when he was finished he turned around in Sirius arms and buried his face between his shoulder and neck.

"I love you, Sirius.", he whispered, lost in the embrace and lost in Sirius.

The slightly taller man cupped Remus chin with his fingers and gently lifted his face up to meet his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Moony was all he needed in this life, all he lived for and those kisses, so deep and yet gentle, tasted like honey on his lips.

Slowly, carefully Remus pressed Sirius back, until his back hit the table and he was forced to sit on the table for Remus placed himself between his legs, forcing Sirius' lips apart, deepening the kiss, stroking him, making love to his mouth. The raven-haired man moaned into his lips, it felt too good. Remus hands roamed up and down his back, caressing him in the most gentle way, pressing him against the table.

When he felt Remus' fingers wandering into his pyjama bottoms he started and broke the kiss only to find his lips recaptured by Remus. Sirius tried to struggle free and after some minutes of helpless struggling Remus broke the kiss.

"What? You trying to escape me?", he asked, beginning to nibble at Sirius' neck. It felt great. So good, so right… Sirius suppressed a deep moan and tried to summon his senses.

"We… we can't. Stop it Remus. What if someone from the order comes back? What if Molly comes in?", Sirius asked. He was about to loose all control, give in to Remus and enjoy his love.

"Why, Sirius Black, is it you being afraid of being caught with your lover?"

"We should be careful…", Sirius tried again. His hips jerked up involuntarily to meet those of Remus. The idea of being caught in the act, on the table at Grimmauld Place made him nervous.

"Relax, sweet darling. War's over. Voldemort's dead. Why should anyone of the Order come here by surprise? It's only you and me…", Remus whispered near Sirius' ears and began to lick the sensitive shell. Sirius growled deep in his throat, a sound worth the dog he learned to become. He should have known not to provoke Remus. Full moon was close and the werewolf got possessive. Sirius wouldn't get away from him now. And he didn't want to. In a split second he found Remus lips again, kissing them, gently biting down on his soft bottom lip, opening them and kissing him deeper. He could feel Remus sliding down his pants, opening his shirt and his hands gliding over his chest and stomach. Sirius broke the kiss and with a moan he fell back onto the table, his back arching his body into Remus talented hands.

When Sirius opened his eyes a naked Remus stood before him, so gorgeous with his tanned skin. He yearned to touch him, but he was too weak and too lost in Remus' ministrations to do so. Soft hands touched him in the most pleasurable way, slowly sliding down over his stomach, playing around the navel, wandering deeper still, making him gasp.

Slowly Remus spread Sirius' legs, placed his hands under his back and forced him back into an upright position, pressing their bodies together. Sirius would have loved to touch Remus' body, to caress his skin and kiss his chest, but he was too lost in the passion of his lover. So he simply threw his arms around Remus' neck and kissed him there, moaning and panting, when he felt Moony enter his body.

Gods, it felt so good.

Slow and gentle movements made him mad. He was totally lost and forget where he was, what could happen if anyone entered the house. All that mattered now was Remus and his gentle movements.

Sirius let himself fall back, being caught by Remus' gentle arms, his lover forcing him to stay upright.

"Remus… Remus. Love you.", he moaned. "So much, my Moony…"

"Shhh… Love you, too, darling.", Remus whispered back, licking Sirius' ear in response and gained an excited gasp as a reward.

Slow, gentle thrusts into his body drove Sirius mad and slowly but surely drove him to the edge. "Moony…", he whined, desperately seeking tension between them. Remus took pity on him, his hand stroking a slow rhythm on Sirius' length.

With one final thrust he buried himself deep in Sirius' body, listening to the low growl when the beautiful man in his arms came. Sirius fell back onto the table, riding waves of pleasure, enjoying Remus tongue dancing with his own, while the werewolf came as well.

Remus gathered an exhausted Sirius in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom upstairs as if he was a feather.

"We shouldn't have done this.", Sirius whispered when Remus laid him gently onto the bed and crawled above him.

"You shouldn't touch me like this in the morning…", Remus whispered back and kissed him again. Today they never left their bed.

.: End :.

Too much mistakes in it?

**Please review!!!**


End file.
